The natural photoreceptors in an eye may degenerate due to various factors such as injury, illness, aging and others. A retinal prosthetic system can be designed to partially or fully restore the vision of an eye by using an electrode array attached to the retina to provide image-carrying electrode pulses to stimulate the natural vision nerve cells attached to the retina. The pulses from the natural vision nerve cells are transmitted to the brain to construct an image.
Such a retinal prosthetic system can be designed in various configurations. For example, a retinal prosthetic system can include a camera worn by a patient to capture images, an image processing and electronic control unit to generate electrical pulses based on each captured image, and a two-dimensional electrode array attached to the retina that applies the electrical pulses to the retina.
The above retinal prosthetic system is an example of various intraocular and periocular implantation devices and systems.